


Take him captive!

by Sergeant



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Capture, Fighting, Gen, POV First Person, Roach POV, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergeant/pseuds/Sergeant
Summary: Roach and Ghost were left behind enemy lines and need to take care of themselves until another unit join them. But they encounter an enemy soldier who surrenders. What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take him captive!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226918) by [Sergeant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergeant/pseuds/Sergeant). 



Even though I and Ghost were left behind, we managed to contact our headquarters with a radio and were promised a pick-up by a unit that was operating nearby. It seemed we only had to wait about twenty minutes, which didn’t sound bad. We agreed on waiting in one of the empty buildings in the area so we wouldn’t attract any unwanted attention.

We walked through the main hall and covered each other. We heard steps in one room and suddenly someone’s head showed up in the hall. His helmet told us he wasn’t one of us so we quickly aimed at the person and shot, but he hid in the room. We took cover in the rooms on the sides of the hall and aimed at the spot where he appeared. We were definitely surprised when we saw some white rag and the soldier yelled at us in his language that he surrendered.

I came out of my hiding spot carefully without letting him out of my sight and approached him. If he tried something, I or Ghost would shoot him.

“Stand against the wall!” I yelled at him, but he probably didn’t understand and only yelled again that he was surrendering.

I rolled my eyes and tried to remember some vocabulary from his language. Even though I learned that language for few years, I couldn’t recall anything at the moment.

So I came to him, grabbed him by the arm and pushed him to the wall. Ghost stood at my side and was aiming at the enemy to cover me. He must have thought we were going to shoot him because he started babbling about having a family and not being a commander. I searched him and confiscated a pistol and a grenade. Sadly I couldn’t find anything to tie his hands with.

We just stood there for a while, not knowing what to do with him. Ghost just shrugged and suggested to shoot him, because it was not safe to take prisoners.

“We don’t shoot prisoners.” I declared.

“But we also can’t let him go, because he would bring his friends.”

We ended up dragging him to a smaller room and I got to watch over him, while Ghost went through the rest of the building and kept an eye out for other enemies.

I made the prisoner kneel and put his hands behind his head. It probably wasn’t very comfortable position, especially in the debris and broken glass all over the floor, but if everything goes according to plan, he will have to stay like this for only about fifteen minutes.

I leaned against the wall and listened to any kind of noise. Sometimes I looked out of a window, but I was still careful to watch the prisoner all the time.

After five minutes of nothing I heard rustling outside and I soon recognized attempts for silent walk. I quickly looked at the prisoner, but he casted down his eyes. Slowly I made my way to the window and was careful not to make any sound.

I took my submachine gun to the other hand so I wouldn’t have to expose my whole body when looking out of the window. I waited for the person to get closer and then I swiftly leaned out of the window. I saw two enemy soldiers so I emptied at least half of the magazine to them. I also looked on the other side to make sure they were alone.

Suddenly I was pulled back to the room and thrown against the wall. _Shit, the prisoner,_ I thought. For a while we struggled for my gun, but his leg got tangled in some mess on the ground and he lost his balance. I didn’t give him any chance to regain it so he fell down. And I fell with him because we were both holding my submachine gun. I don’t know why, but I quickly put the safety on. Probably drill – you can’t manipulate your gun like this with the safety off.

So we rolled on the ground and struggled for the gun. _Why did he have to be stronger?_ Soon I was just defending myself instead of trying to get advantage over him. Finally, he managed to yank the gun out of my hands and pointed it at me.

I froze and watched him cautiously. He pulled the trigger, but looked down in surprise because nothing happened. I used the moment to my advantage and got hold of the gun again. I put the safety off and crawled away from him.

He casted down his eyes, but didn’t move. _Well, that’s just perfect._ I got up and yelled at Ghost, who was somewhere in the building. He came and asked what was wrong.

I told him I was done with the prisoner and he can do whatever he wants with him.

Then I left the room and resumed Ghost’s job, which was making sure no enemies got to us from the other side of the building.

Soon I heard a single shot from the room...

**Author's Note:**

> This happened to me while playing airsoft with my friends. The goal for our team was to keep the prisoner for 15 minutes, while the other team was trying to rescue him. Before we started the guy who was going to be the prisoner asked me, if he should be cooperative or fight us and I told him to fight. This is how it turned out.


End file.
